Shego
Steve Barkin |pets = |nemesis = Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus Aviarius Electronique Mathter |first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" |voice = Nicole Sullivan}} Shego is a villainess who works for Dr. Drakken as his "sidekick". Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm, she frequently engages Team Possible in battle. Though under contract with the scientist, Shego has occasionally worked with other villains as well, such as Motor Ed and Señor Senior, Junior. Physical Appearance Shego has a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body. Her sharp facial features are framed by long thick black hair. She has large piercing green eyes and black lips. Her skin has a pale faintly green look. Clothes Shego almost always wears a green and black catsuit with an asymmetrical harlequin-dazzle pattern, with one glove and one boot in each color, and a green utility pouch strapped to her lower left leg. It seals along the green "flap". Not counting outfits worn during her journey across Cable channels, Shego has been seen wearing: #Variants of her signature catsuit #*Grey with green lines; in a picture inside Kim's locker. #* Black-on-black; pulling an early job while training Senor Senior, Junior. #Specialized Purpose #*Cold weather parkas #*Helmets #*#Flight #*#Sport #*Ice Cream costume: Arms, legs, and neck bare, 2 green gloves, and 2 black qian ceng di slippers #Spacesuits: Not counting what she took off James Possible to fly the Kepler #Street wear #*Leather jackets; Club Banana #*#black #*#green #*#black and green #*Dress; seafoam or teal #*Semi-professional with short skirt; as Miss Go #*Evening wear #*#solid green 1-piece #*#bi-color 2-piece #Sleepwear with robe; presumably slippers although unseen. #Swimwear #*Solid green #*2-Color #*#2-tone green #*#green and black #*#black and green Career Though Shego's career constantly involves her stealing various items and evading capture, she is one of the most recognized villains in the series. Numerous victims have been able to provide detailed descriptions of her, easily recalling either her glowing green handsTwo to Tutor, or her overall beauty.Job Unfair Several males have commented on how attractive they find herTick-Tick-TickSteal WheelsStop Team Go, which Shego occasionally uses to her advantage, both while on vacationKimitation Nation or when in disguise.The Mentor of Our Discontent Personality Shego has an explosive temper, and is known to react with violence, or at least the threat of it, over even slight offenses, depending on the person responsible. Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, she seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets: Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. All three provide constant sources of irritation for her, Drakken with his either overly complex or seriously under-thought plans, and Team Possible because they manage to disrupt or defeat her repeatedly. But while her treatment of Drakken is based more on how easy he is to insult, she views Kim more like a heated rival, and Ron as a momentary distraction at best. Shego appears to take a great deal of pride and enjoyment in being evil. She is, according to several characters and HenchCo.'s Check Your Badness Level device, both eviler than Drakken, and has been shown to be a far greater threat to the world at large than him, despite her repeatedly being labeled as his sidekick. Many of Drakken's plans are so frustrating to Shego simply because they are not evil enough. In comparison to her, Drakken is more of a playground bully, as his plans had revolved around lashing out specifically at those he feels have wronged him, rather than actually trying to take over the world. As a result, she repeatedly reaches the point where she loses her patience with him and storms out to cool off for a while before returning to work. Despite being more evil than Drakken, Shego has, at some degree, a higher moral compass than him, as she was completely against Drakken and Motor Ed's plan on stealing Felix's wheelchair for their DoomveeSteal Wheels and, although she still went along with it, she was still greatly displeased at how low Drakken went. She refuses to breach her contract which forbids any use of her DNA when Drakken proposes the idea of cloning her. She expressed great disappointment in Kim for lying to her parents and RonOctober 31st. She also seemed to genuinely care for Drakken's mother as she showed concern for her well-being when Drakken accidentally left her behind on a train, in addition, to never expressing her true nature towards herMother's Day. Furthermore, Shego has shown some level of concern for animals as she felt what happened to the fish in the Great Lakes after they were drained was important and she had once lectured Drakken on taking care of his dog, Commodore Puddles. During the two times when she was dropped into water tanks with dangerous animals, she did not use her powers to fight or escape them. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family tree house, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. According to Hego however, the more they fought villainy, the more Shego began to like evil implying that that was her reason for leaving the team. But Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers, Hego in particular. Most likely at some point before she turned to evil, Shego became fully credentialed in Child Development.Stop Team Go Her possession of this degree may imply that she had at least in her younger days planned to take a job involving children but having to deal with her immature brothers for so many years may have caused her to abandon this career choice. Between the time that she left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, Shego had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest.Tick-Tick-Tick Eventually, Shego found employment with Dr. Drakken, supposedly because he paid well. Theory: The rainbow-colored meteor that gave Team Go and Shego her superpowers originated from Lorwardia because in Graduation Part 2 Shego and her glowing hands of destruction were the only things shown to be able to destroy the Lorwardian robots. Relationships Professional Drakken Shego was a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, though she did on occasion work with and for other villains, especially those who broke her out of prison for that very reason.Car Alarm Her relationship with Dr. Drakken bordered on bizarre. Early on in the series, Shego was shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time went on, she seemed to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding to her wishes. She was often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, and seemingly tolerated Drakken’s antics for the "mocking gold" his schemes granted her. Nevertheless, despite her dominant role and critical attitude towards him, Shego remained somewhat subordinate to Drakken as she would follow most his orders and helped him with his plans even the ones that were ridiculous with the exception of his idea to clone her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, having used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and even replaced her as sidekick with the alien, Warmonga.Mad Dogs and Aliens Despite their tumultuous past, Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even referred to her as a member of his "evil family".Go Team Go Shego seemed to legitimately care for Drakken, having saved his life several times, including when she recruited Ron Stoppable and James Possible to save him from an Alien spaceship.Graduation, Part 2 While on Christmas vacation, she offers to pay a resort attendant with her credit card, only to find that Drakken's fully paid for her vacation, which she expresses gratitude towards him. When Shego lost her powers to Aviarius, Drakken stormed his "nest" with a giant mech, intent on rescuing her. While aboard Warhawk's ship, she denied being Dr. Drakken's "battle mate", although the aliens commented she appeared to be in denial. While under the effects of the Moodulator, Shego fixated upon Dr. Drakken. Drakken was made to endure the entire range of Shego's greatly exaggerated emotions and appeared very uncomfortable while the Moodulater was set to love. Evil Ron While under the influence of the Attitudinator, Ron Stoppable's evil persona was so impressive that Shego abandoned Drakken just so she could work with Ron. She quickly found herself once again in the role of sidekick, as Evil Ron's ego would allow nothing less, and he had the technology to render her powers useless against him. But unlike her partnership with Dr. Drakken, the relationship with Evil Ron was that of fear, as he was able to keep her from constantly being sarcastic by threatening to dump her in a shark tank, genuinely scaring her into submission, something nobody else had ever been able to do. The Seniors Most notable among Shego's secondary clients was her sporadic partnership with Señor Senior, Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy. Although Junior's laziness seriously tried her patience at first, he was a surprisingly quick study and Shego eventually admitted to enjoying teaching him. Likewise, Junior gained a deep respect for Shego, both as his teacher and a highly effective partner in crime. She expressed gratitude toward Señor Senior Jr. for breaking her out of prison to help him commit a series of crimes in honor of his father's birthday. However, Señor Senior, Senior, regretted his decision to hire Shego, as Junior enjoyed working with Shego more than he did his own father, something Senior appeared to hold a grudge over.Two to Tutor Motor Ed Motor Ed's tendency to underestimate and belittle women constantly got him in trouble around Shego, who would not hesitate to blast him. But Motor Ed actually seemed to like Shego beating him up, so this only fueled his already obvious attraction to her. Shego put up with him only for as long as their current scheme demanded, or at least until he irritated her to the point where she could no longer stand it. Frugal Lucre Shego's sole interest in Frugal Lucre was that he was incredibly annoying, and more importantly, that he was especially annoying to and fixated on Drakken. She even coached him on on how best to get on Drakken's nerves, under the guise of telling him things that Drakken liked. Shego's plan to annoy Drakken by bringing Lucre aboard backfired somewhat, as Drakken decided to make Lucre his apprentice, although they still bickered fairly often. Hank Perkins Family Team Go Her relationship with her brothers was less than stellar. It was not seen how well she got along with her youngest brothers, the Wego twins, but she showed open disdain for her two other brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, but Hego claimed that Shego left the team due to apparently finding the dark side more enticing. However, it was later implied by Shego herself that the reason she left the team was simply that she could not stand working with her brothers anymore, or at least Hego and Mego. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's cartoonish approach to heroism, even Ron Stoppable admitted to being able to see why she would leave the team. It was also implied that despite Shego being a villainess she still cared about her brothers. Both Kim and Drakken noted it was incredibly easy for Kim to get the power staff used to steal all the powers of the members of Team Go from her. Drakken later suggested Shego secretly wanted to lose and that she didn't truly have it in her to betray her brothers in such a manner. He shared this with her directly, with the result Shego tossed Drakken out of the giant robot that they were flying in, leaving him to cling tightly to its feet.Go Team Go Enemies Kim Possible Shego holds a desire to defeat Kim in battle, a desire which borders on mania. The two typically attack each other within seconds of each meeting. She has uncharacteristically thrown caution to the wind, attacking both the alien Amazon WarmongaMad Dogs and Aliens and a Dr. Drakken possessed by the evil spirit Black Eye BrownCap'n Drakken, when each was on the verge of destroying the crime-fighting cheerleader. In both incidents, Shego insisted the right to finish Kim was hers and hers alone. But, for two people so adamantly set on destroying each other, they never actually did any serious damage; despite the fact that we know they could kill each other if they tried. They even would have brief chats as they fought, usually banter in regards to the situation at hand, but other times saw the fights actually stopping. For instance, one time when both Shego and Kim could not find parking spaces during a robbery, after Ron stopped by to comment on his lack of success in finding such, they stopped fighting for a moment to comment on the lack of parking in the city before returning to fightingThe Big Job. Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe. She was occasionally willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, Warhawk, and even earlier against Aviarius. Surprisingly, Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim once used it on herGraduation, Part 2 in order to ask her and Drakken to clean up the mess, to which Shego reluctantly agreed. In fact, while most people try to resist against Kim when she uses it ("not the puppy-dog pout!"), Shego seems most vulnerable, not even trying to fight her and instead immediately giving into her wishes. Warmonga Main article: Warmonga The only time Shego felt jealous was when Warmonga proved to be better at defeating Kim than her to where she basically attacked Warmonga just because she wanted to be the one to destroy Kim.Mad Dogs and Aliens She may have also been jealous at that time when Drakken liked Warmonga more than her. Along with Team Possible and Drakken, Shego fought against Warmonga and her leader Warhok to save the world. Love Interest Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. Martin Smarty Main article: Martin Smarty Shego briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet, than an emotional connection. Steve Barkin Main article: Steve Barkin During her time as Miss Go, Shego has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair until he started singing for her. Dr. Drakken Main article: Dr. Drakken During their award ceremony for their part in saving the world, there was some hinting that Shego and Dr. Drakken might somewhat have feelings for one another. This is probably because they had been working together for so long. However, later at the cafe, Shego was nowhere to be seen. Powers and Abilities Shego's superpower, her 'Go Team Glow', was the ability to generate bright green energy with her hands. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Additionally, Shego could greatly enhance her natural strength and was capable of delivering energy strikes powerful enough to rend steel. She has also been seen using her "Go Team Glow" to make people unconscious with one touch in The Twin Factor. However, after heavy usage, Shego would begin to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility.Naked Genius In addition to her energy powers, Shego was an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, she survived being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, which she emerged from with only frazzled hair, minor bruises, and a bloody lip.So the Drama, Part 3 Even when not using her powers, Shego is an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She was also a skilled pilot who could fly an array of aircraftGo Team Go and a capable of SCUBA diving. Among the villain community, Shego is considered a far more effective strategist and partner than Drakken, as evidenced by how often she alone was liberated from prison by former colleagues, while Drakken was left behind. Shego is well versed with infiltration operations, often breaking into various high-security facilities throughout the series. She appeared to be fairly good at disguising herself, although since there were reportedly only two green women on the planetMad Dogs and Aliens and she never made any effort to conceal her skin, it could also be assumed that the people she fooled were either distracted by her beautyThe Mentor of Our Discontent or highly unobservant. Shego held a fully credentialed degree in Child Development.Stop Team Go While she was normally unable to make use of it due to her career in evil and multiple warrants, she has proven to be an excellent teacher when given the chance. Shego was able to tutor Señor Senior, Junior, and was entirely responsible for turning him into a capable villain.Two to Tutor While under the influence of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, she also briefly taught at Middleton High School as substitute teacher Miss Go.Stop Team Go Paraphernalia Equipment *Rocket-powered hoverboardTwo to Tutor *Jet equipped with smoke screen missiles, grappling claw, and pincerSo the Drama, Part 1 *Red convertible sports carKimination Nation *Submarine with mechanical claw armsAdventures in Rufus-Sitting Quotes From "Ron Millionaire" * Ron: Shego money Hi, would you accept a generous bribe? * Shego: as she picks Ron up and carries him away Mmm, yes. * Ron: This is not what I meant. ---- * Shego: Alright, let's get 'Operation Too Complicated to Actually Work' over with. ---- * Kim: You're busted, Drakken. * Shego: No, he's dirty rich, but you'll be busted when I'm done. From "Mad Dogs and Aliens" * Drakken: Hello, Kim Possible! Perhaps you recognize the nemesis you left to rot in prison? Dr. Drakken? Cell Block D? Home of the annoying cellmates! * Shego: off screen Digressing! * Drakken: Shut it, Shego! You're here merely to witness and weep! * Shego: Warmonga Uggghhh! What? You mean you aren't gonna interrupt? * Warmonga: We do not interrupt the Great Blue! * Shego: shackles Sure we do! We're the evil sidekick! We're all about the interrupting! to Drakken Isn't that right, Dr. D?! From "Clean Slate" * Shego: Are you gloating to yourself? ---- * Drakken: Shego! What are you doing!? I am about to snatch victory! * Shego: I am not going to let this... she-thing just waltz in and destroy Kimmy! That's my job! (to Warmonga) You hear me? Miscellany *"I am EVIL, have I made myself clear?" *"Don't worry, Kimmie! I'M still nasty!" *"I'm working with a man named Monkey Fist. My evil career is so down the toilet!" *"THIS is Operation Gerkin?!" *"You know what I hate? When someone doesn't know when to give up!" *"I'm just sticking around to see the cheerleader kick your 'Great Blue'-" *"Dr. D, I thought you became a villain because of the guys who teased you in nerd-school." Trivia * The origin of Shego's powers was originally stated to be strictly from her gloves by the Disney website. This was retconned in Season 2 and the episode Go Team Go which introduced her powers as actual superpowers. **Of course, those who ran the website were not the Producers or Writers of the show, so the canonical authenticity was always suspect. * While Shego's exact age was never revealed, according to Ron, she looked far too old to have been in high school at the same time as himself and Kim. Shego, however, attributed her older appearance to her love of sunbathing.Clean Slate * While known to be virtually fearless, Shego has displayed fear twice. The common element of both implies Shego has a "healthy respect" for dangerous animals: :#When "Evil Ron" threatened to dump her into a shark tank.Bad Boy :#When facing alligators while in the Señor Seniors' pit.The Big Job *Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, a device created by a scientist named Dr. Cyrus Bortel, while in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer, Jack Hench's new & improved, and renamed, Attitudinator which Electronique rewired and stole. *On several occasions, Shego was seen filing her nails for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. **If wearing gloves, Shego is not ''filing her ''nails. She is filing her gloves. Fanon suggests her gloves have either metal claw tips, and or ports for focusing her power at fingertips; so what she may be doing is keeping them clean and clear. * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * Shego has been arrested several times and her booking number was 11734.Tick-Tick-Tick * Shego was busted out of prison twice in season four. Once by Motor EdCar Alarm and another time by Senor Senior Jr.The Big Job * Shego and Senor Senior Jr. have worked together twice. The first time to where she tutored Junior to become more evil and more powerful than he usually was and the second time to where Junior needed her help to commit a huge crime as a gift for his father's birthday. * Shego is the third villain to enter the Possible House, and the only one to enter twice, the first being Go Team Go ''and the second being ''Stop Team Go, both times coincidentally having to do with Shego and Team Go, and her being temporarily good. * Shego helped Kim on three missions: *# Defeating the Team Go enemy: Aviarius. But afterward, Shego betrayed both her brothers and Kim. *# Stopping another Team Go villain: Electronique. But, under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer/Attituinator, she was not her normal self. *# Saving the world, along with Drakken and Ron, from an alien invasion by Warmonga and Warhok. * Unlike her four brothers, Shego is the only member of Team Go whose glow does not normally encompass her whole body. This is likely because her brothers' powers are full-body powers, while hers are only in her hands. * Only Shego and Mego wear the ankle pouch. Hego and the Wegos, except for two aberrant production error frames, do not have it as part of their uniforms. * Despite wearing one on Halloween, mainly as a disguise to try and track down Kim at that time, Shego was the only member of Team Go who did not wear a mask in an early group picture of the team in Go Team Go. It should be noted that the Halloween mask was not the same shade of black as on her catsuit, so presumably not an old part of her outfit. * Because she was a no-show in "Mathter and Fervent", the Mathter was the only Team Go villain Shego did not fight. * As revealed in The Mentor of Our Discontent, Shego loves hydrangeas. * Shego wore her swimsuit five times in the whole series, but twice she was not on vacation away from Dr. Drakken. * Oddly enough, Martin Smarty was the only person Shego appeared to have a serious interest in pursuing a relationship with, even if only for his financial worth. She showed a love interest in Mr. Barkin, but she was not her real self at that time, whereas she was a good person while she was under the effects of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer. * Although she had a fake interest in Barkin and a real one in Martin Smarty, Motor Ed was the only person who had an interest in her when she had no real interest in him. Motor Ed was also the only bad guy/villain to have a love interest in her. * Strangely enough, Dr. Drakken and Mr. Barkin were the only people Shego had a fake love interest in, to where she was basically not herself. She was in love with Drakken when she was under the control of Dr. Cyrus Bortel's Moodulator, and later with Barkin while being under the effects of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer. Ironically, Shego was implied to have developed romantic feelings for Dr. Drakken during the Lowardian invasion. * Despite making a cameo appearance in "Oh Boyz" and appearing only in the end credits sequence of "Larry's Birthday", Shego was seen in only two episodes without using her glow: *# "Blush" (which was actually seen briefly) *# "Rewriting History * Shego was seen wearing a dress in three episodes: # "So the Drama" # "The Mentor of Our Discontent" # "Graduation, Part 2" # "Emotion Sickness" # "The Mentor of Our Discontent" * Miss Go, the "good Shego", and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting". Alternate Versions Miss Go During Kim's Senior year, Electronique, one of Team Go's old foes, broke out of prison. She lured the entire team, Shego included, into a trap, and shot them with a beam from Jack Hench's Attitudinator, newly modified into her Reverse Polarizer. However, Electronique was unaware that Shego had become a villain, so while Shego's brothers were turned evil by the blast, Shego became good. In an effort to escape her evil brothers, Shego ran away and resurfaced as Miss Go, a substitute teacher at Middleton High School. She was, as expected, the virtual opposite of her former self: friendly, polite, and eager to help others. In addition, she actually was a fully credentialed teacher with a degree in Child Development, a little-known accomplishment from her former life. Miss Go won overnight popularity at school with her cheerful "girly" attitude, becoming close friends with Kim Possible and also catching the romantic interest of Steve Barkin. Kim described the good Shego as a "big sister". Oddly enough, even once she was reverted back to her evil self, Shego momentarily showed implied attachments to them. She briefly appeared to reminisce over her friendship with Kim before incinerating the pictures of their time together, and did not immediately activate Drakken's security system when Barkin came to serenade her, at least not until she heard how awful his singing was.Stop Team Go The Supreme One Shego was notably the only villain to have actually succeeded in taking over the world, albeit with assistance from a Mystical Monkey Powered idol known as the Tempus Simia, or "time monkey", and advice from her future self. In this possible future world, Shego adopted the title of "The Supreme One" and ruled with a cruel yet lazy hand. Notably, however, it also saw her fall into classic villain clichés which Shego otherwise pointedly avoided, such as relying on minions to fight her enemies, despite retaining her combat prowess. And when she was persuaded by Drakken, gloating to defeated enemies instead of following her normal preference for the "direct approach". This failing resulted in the destruction of that future and a nearly flawless reset of the timeline.A Sitch in Time Gallery Shego.jpg|Shego talking. Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Shego getting angry because Warmonga is about to finish off Kim Possible. Mocking.jpg|Shego talking to Warmonga about mocking "The Great Blue" StopTeamGo MissGo.png|Shego as Miss Go, a temporary substitute teacher at Middleton High School Screen_shot_2011-10-16_at_12.41.25_AM.png|Miss Go, Shego's 1900s turn-of-the-century relative, relationship unknown; a mercenary working for Drakken's great grandfather… May have been only a dream. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode73.png DrakkenandShego2.jpg DrakShe.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim vs Shego Bueno Nacho.jpg Shego.PNG Shego and the Supreme One.jpg Shego Good Drakken.jpg Shego Martin.png Shego Mugshot.png STD - Kim, Ron, Shego at Bermuda Triangle.jpg STD - Kim vs. Shego.jpg STD - Shego and Drakken in Lair.jpg Stop Team Go ShegoRonKP.jpg Snapshot 56 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Snapshot 79 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m15s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h27m49s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h00m49s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h37m27s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h48m31s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h01m16s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h12m21s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m35s247.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m38s92.png Untitledmm.png|Under Dr. Drakken's mind control. Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m25s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m49s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h33m03s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h40m08s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h43m42s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m35s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m27s111.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m04s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h54m51s117.png 675px-Kim_Possible_-_Episode_-_Emotion_Sickness (2).jpg SHHHEEEOO.png|Shego. Go Team, go. Shego.png|Shego and Kim Shego and her brothers.jpeg|The Go Siblings Shego snow.jpg|The mad scientist, mad assistant! Image1208.jpg|Shego in her sports car. Image0097.jpg Image0461.jpg|On vacation. Vacation! Image1211.jpg|Hoverboard Screenshot (75).png Behind the Scenes Voiced By Shego is voiced by Nicole Sullivan in all four seasons, who is famous for voicing the otter, Marlene, in the Nickelodeon cartoon The Penguins of Madagascar. And, in addition to that, has worked together on that show, a few times, with Drakken's voice actor John DiMaggio. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Lilo & Stitch: Rufus (Crossover Episode; Dubious Canonincity) * Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible (GBA Game) ** Kimmunicator (Nintendo DS Game) ** What's the Switch? (PS2 Game) * Disney Parks ** Shego makes an appearance with Doctor Drakken at the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure, though this has since been replaced with a Phineas and Ferb based "Agent P's Adventures". References Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Adults